1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to personal safety devices for use in multi-story building fires and in particular, for a device to aid firefighters to determine which rooms in a multi-story building are occupied by inhabitants during a fire and in particular, to a portable, low-cost visual personal alert device that can be readily implemented during a fire for locating specific rooms that are inhabited during the fire and to provide a reduced smoke environment for the inhabitants while awaiting rescue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-story and high-rise buildings such as hotels, motels, office buildings or the like pose many threats to human life and welfare, especially during a fire. Intense smoke usually fills the building and it can be impossible for occupants to easily escape. Flames and intense heat also trap occupants on particular floors and in specific rooms. Many people trapped in multi-story office buildings cannot readily exit through windows because of the height above the ground, the fall from which would also be hazardous or fatal. The primary rescue techniques often include escape by emergency equipment provided by firefighters, such as extendable ladders which can reach various heights of the building to provide egress for trapped occupants in rooms through windows. When addressing a large, multi-story building fire however, firefighters have the problem of attempting to locate trapped victims in specific rooms so that they can determine where to direct the safety escape equipment. Most often, the rooms are smoke-filled, making it very difficult for occupants to continually stand by a window and get the attention of ground-based people. Often because of the smoke intensity, it is difficult to even see a person waving from upper floor windows.
Various types of systems have been devised to enhance the safety of occupants of multi-story buildings in the event of a devastating fire.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,278, issued to John C. Berry on Feb. 3, 1987, entitled "EMERGENCY AIR ACCESS AND SIGNAL," describes an emergency air access box typically attached to a window that includes an air tube or breathing tube and a light that can be directed out of the window. Such a unit is a costly, permanent attachment, and detracts from the everyday use of the windows.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,359, issued to Philip McLamb on Mar. 24, 1981, entitled "PORTABLE PROTECTIVE DEVICE," shows a portable device that has a smoke alarm that is portable and acts to sense combustion products or intrusion detection. The device is not made to provide a warning signal for locating trapped occupants in a room, but to provide for a warning of combustible materials or intruders.
The present invention provides a specific portable, low-cost device that includes an illuminating flashing light that can be readily and quickly attached to any window surface. Further, the housing includes rolls of tape that can be used by the trapped occupants to seal cracks around doors to reduce the intake of smoke until help arrives or until escape is possible.